Tiny proditor
by Foxbracken - Phoenix Everren
Summary: Darkflower has always been looked down apon because she is the size of a 7 moon old tom. Bitter resentment harbored in her heart and she longed for the day she was Darkstar. To get even with her arch nemisis and the Clan for taunting her, Darkflower goes out one night will every cat is sleeping, exhausted from journying the mountain to their new home, and goes to hunt her prey...


Darkflower, her dark fur amalgamation in with the darkness, carefully skulked through the snow, placing her paws down softly, trying to deaden the crunching sounds. Her milky brown eyes were tapering into murderous slits as she spotted her prey, sitting off away and staring out and into the star filled sky. Smirking, she silently prowled toward Russetfur, the ShadowClan deputy, her scent shrouded by the snow.

The black-and-brown she-cat licked her lips, repeatedly going through the plan through her cranium. _Remember, slay Russetfur silently and as bloodless as possible, but take some fur and place it in Daisyflame's paws, making it look like Blackstar's beloved and precious daughter murdered the deputy. That way I can get my vengeance on Daisyflame. _The she-cat's lips curled in a unvoiced snarl, remembering the taunts and derides from all her Clanmates and the way Daisyflame always bossed her around, sometimes with claws, and she always got away with it, being Blackstar's only offspring and all.

The frosty, bitter cold air whipped around, ruffling the fur on the cats and gusting snowflakes off the ground and swirling them around, the wind dancing with whatever would blow with it. Darkflower dug her claws into the snow from blinding rage and the sharp pain that shot from her face from the long scar that was given to her by a ThunderClan warrior moons before they had to leave their cherished marsh.

_No, stay focused on your duty, Darkflower_, the she-cat reprimanded herself and lurked on. Suddenly, Darkflower compressed herself to the ground tenderly, writhing her haunches, ready to helix at the deputy. "Russetfur, look at behind you!" A cat screeched and the deputy whipped around, prepared for mêlée.

Russetfur's eyes widened and she gasped, "Darkflower?"

Darkflower snarled frantically, "Say good bye, Russetfur!" She hurdled frontward and tackled the deputy, sending both tumbling down onto a rocky ledge. Russetfur snarled and slashed her claws across Darkflower's face, reopening the old scar. The dark, tiny she-cat howled and lashed out blindly, catching Russetfur's side and felt her claws tear through fur, skin, and flesh, blood spraying as a sickly slit ripped through the air.

The dark ginger tabby she-cat snarled, dark green eyes scorching. "You frogbrained kit!" She spat, ramming into Darkflower's side and sending the she-cat plummeting in front of a ShadowClan patrol, lead by Blackstar and consisting of Daisyflame, Rowanclaw, Oakfur, and Tawnypelt. The slice on her face was sending burning agony through her and Darkflower snarled, turning away from the patrol and streaking forward, heart threatening to rupture out of her chest.

"Traitor!" She heard Daisyflame yowl above the angry snarls, growls, the snapping of jaws, and the crunching on the snow underpaw. _Frogdung, how did they find out?! _Darkflower's mind roared furiously, and the detestation driven she-cat had no answer as she bolted on, her minute size giving her the prospect to dash faster and too keep above the snowdrifts.

Darkflower smirked as she bounded on; skidding around a protruding rock barrier and continuing her flee across the snowy path downhill the mountain. Too wrapped up in her triumph to notice the furious and rapid paw crunches behind her until a cat leaped onto her back and dig its claws into her fur and flesh, bringing up blood. Darkflower screeched and two went rolling into the side of the mountain. Daisyflame clawed the she-cat wildly, her fierce green eyes blistering with abhorrence for that tiny, kit sized she-cat. "I always knew you were trouble!" Daisyflame snarled as she yanked her bleeding paw out of Darkflower's maw, the tiny black-and-brown she-cat's right, unsheathed paw catching the white cream, orange patched she-cat's belly.

Daisyflame howled and Darkflower took this opening to thrust her off, scrambling to her paws and racing on, abandoning the hemorrhaging form of her adversary and bloody pawprints. The petite black-and-brown she-cat raced on, anguish shelling through her body from her open lesions. Sneaking a glance behind her, she witnessed the patrol, including Russetfur and Daisyflame, catching up to her, their muzzles twisted into raging snarls.

A startled yelp escaped the wee she-cat's throat and Darkflower skidded to a halt, snow tumbling below the sheer drop that lead to a snowy embankment beneath. Breathing heavily, she whipped around, seeing the large cats drawing closer, murder in their eyes. Darkflower closed her eyes for a concise instant, and leaped.

* * *

Howls filled the inky night as the blizzard ravaged through the mountains, the cats protected inside the cave. But as the flurry sadistically danced around and brought their fallen brethren sentient once more, the weaker kin malformed around a miniature body lying motionless on the snowy embankment. Darkflower's neck was distorted at an unnatural angle, for the teensy black-and-brown she-cat didn't distinguish the jagged bulge in the flurry.

When she landed, her paws crumpled under her and her neck whipped downward, cracking upon the serrated rock, shattering her neck into large splinters which tore through the windpipe, spinal cord, and vertebral artery, killing the she-cat instantly.

* * *

Blackstar, Oakfur, Rowanclaw, and Tawnypelt aided Daisyflame and Russetfur back into the cave to be treated, not caring if Darkflower was alive down there or not, knowing she was going to expire from the jump or the blizzard.

* * *

That night, Darkflower raised her head and heaved herself to her paws, staring down at her corpse caked in a freezing white blanket; her milky brown eyes baking with wrath as she raised her head and leaped into the air, racing into the sinister darkness and the vehemence of the blizzard, into the Dark Forest.

* * *

**Total word count (not including the author's note): 923 words.**

**And Tiny proditor mean Tiny traitor in Latin**


End file.
